Among the whispers
by BloodhoundOmega
Summary: We’re in Lothlorien. Gandalf disappeared in the Shadows of Moria and Frodo had a conversation with Galadriel after which he’s completely depressed. His faithful companion Sam intercepts him to comfort his Chef.


Among the Whispers …  
  
Author: Bloodhound Omega  
  
Pairing: Frodo & Sam  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: We're in Lothlorien. Gandalf disappeared in the Shadows of Moria and Frodo had a conversation with Galadriel after which he's completely depressed. His faithful companion Sam intercepts him to comfort his Chef.  
  
This is a piece of fan fiction. All characters belong of course to Master J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
~ Chapter 01 of 01 ~  
  
The Moonlight fell with silvery light beams through the crowns of the trees of Lothlorién. Every stone, every leaf, each single blade of grass weighed itself in a magical blue glow, while the silence of night spread over the woods like a heavy cloak.  
  
But Frodo's heart wasn't capable for the breathtaking beauty this Elvish place extended. His heart was heavy, his thoughts chaotic and restless. The bereavement of Gandalf pushed him completely out of his balance. How could he, a plain Hobbit, stands through all this? The ring reached him through luck and now Frodo found himself damning the day Bilbo crawled through the dark depth of Gollum's cave…  
  
He felt something breaking deep inside of him and he knew, after all of this, if he ever survived, he would never be the same old Baggins anymore. Baggins … now his name sounded like a burden that menaces to crush him.  
  
His deep blue eyes stared emptily on the ground that lied before him, but he did not notice anything around. Even not the person who stood in the shadow of an enormous mallorntree, a few metres in front of him.  
  
"Can't you find any sleep tonight, Master Frodo?"  
  
Though Sam's voice was calm and soft, Frodo's heart missed a beat. He struggled backwards, until his eyes finally made out the familiar shape of the other Hobbit. He knew, that there was no sense in lying, so he spoke the truth.   
  
"I found no sleep, indeed", he said. "I talked to Galadriel, about what yet awaits us. About our journey. There's so much floating around in my head. I… I just can't find any rest." He sighed deeply and his eyes showed such sadness. I still can't believe he's not with us anymore, Sam… "  
  
He tried to fight the upcoming tears, but his body started to shake. Again his heart felt as if someone would tear it apart. Before he ever could say another word, he found himself in a close embrace. So close… and so comforting.  
  
Sam did not speak a word. Even if he knew, what to say, he wouldn't be able to talk. He felt how his own throat tightened more and more. So he only held his dear friend tight and Frodo surrendered. The salty liquid made it's way down his pale cheeks and he buried his face in Sam's neck. His small hands clinched into the rough cloth of the other Hobbit's jacket.  
  
Frodo sobbed silently and Sam led his right hand though Frodo's dark hair. Comfort was all he could give him now.  
  
Absentminded he played with the smooth locks and the short neck hair, when Frodo finally stopped shaking. He still kept his face leaned on Sam's neck, but his hands didn't grasp the jacket anymore, but held him carefully instead.  
  
Taking a deep breath in Frodo finally lifted his head and looked -with shiny red eyes- at Sam, who gave him a warm and comforting smile. Sam caressed Frodo's left cheek and dried the wet skin. He leaned a little bit forward and placed an absconding kiss on the even forehead.  
  
"We will get through all of this. This is a promise, Master Frodo", he whispered. "And you know I keep my word… "  
  
Frodo looked straight into his eyes. His own eyebrows were moving inconstantly as if searching for a hold and his deep blue eyes were begging silently for help.  
  
Again he took a deep breath in and blinked, to take care of his sore eyes. He took Sam's hand -which was still resting on his cheek- into his own and fought with himself not to cry anymore.  
  
They kept on looking into each other's eye for a while without speaking a word, when Sam suddenly glimpsed at a point somewhere behind Frodo. He turned rapidly. Though no one was there his pulse raised and he listened into the bright night of Lothlorien. No one was there… or at least, not obviously… When he turned his head to face Sam again, he found an expression in his eyes, which needed no words.  
  
Once more his heartbeat changed its frequency, when he followed Sam into the shadow of an enormous mallorntree, where Sam had intercepted him. He still held his hand, which was now softly pulling him into the right direction.  
  
The air was fresh and clear, but not too cold. The trees whispered silently in the smooth wind. Sam's bright eyes flickered unsteady, while his thumb caressed the back of Frodo's hand. He breathed in and opened his mouth as if to say something, but he could not find the words. He was just so chained by the two deep blue galaxies looking back at him, that he let loose Frodo's hand, only to hold his face. He let his fingers slide over the soft skin and before he noticed, what he did, he pulled Frodo's face and placed a hesitating kiss on his lips.  
  
Sam was so surprised himself that he let off Frodo and stepped back. The flickering of his eyes was now close to panic. He searched for sings in Frodo's face, signs for anger, for disgust or even worse… but he found none. Frodo just remained calm, staying there, looking straight into his eyes, while his own send Sam a silent message. Frodo's eyelids were still swollen and he looked so horribly helpless and lost.  
  
Than –only for a moment- a few sparkles glimpsed in his iris and he lifted his a little bit. That was sign enough for his faithful friend to come back to him, embrace him, hold him tight. They felt each other's cheek, passing by the own; they sensed each other's breath and felt each other's heartbeat.  
  
And in the middle of the night, two hearts joined …  
  
Shy, almost clumsy they exchanged tenderness and often, very often, they lost themselves in the eyes of the other on. It seemed, that hours passed by, but the night was never-ending.  
  
Frodo nuzzled the tips of Sam's nose and pressed his lips slightly on Sam's. In the next moment he felt a tongue, making its way carefully into his mouth. He chuckled surprised and Sam withdrew immediately. Scared he whispered: "I am sorry, Master Frodo. I did not want…" He stopped for a second. THIS lie would have been too obvious. "I did not even think about what I did." Again a break. "Do you wish me to stop?"  
  
A young lonely puppy, soaked by the worst of all storms couldn't have looked like more heart-rending and pitiful than Samwise Gamgee in that moment.  
  
But Frodo gave him such a warm and lovely smile that even the roughest glacier of the high north would have melted at once. Playfully he laid his head a little bit to the right. He placed one hand on Sam's neck and drew him close enough to kiss him more passionate than before.  
  
Slowly and very carefully they started to undress each other, but when Sam reached Frodo's braces, he fumbled and fumbled, but he wasn't able to open them. When he finally started to get really nervous and his face reached the colour of a boiled lobster, Frodo held his hands, placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and freed himself from the now needless cloth… still smiling.  
  
After the last piece of fabric found itself in the grass, the Hobbits sat beneath the trunk of the mallorntree, all nude, facing and –shyly- watching each other. "Sam…", Frodo whispered. "My Master Frodo," was the softly breathed answer. One warm-hearted smile followed the other and soon they lay beneath each other. The soft grass tickled them and they giggled silently, while the exchanged tender touches.  
  
A light blush spread over Frodo's face and coloured his cheeks light pink and Sam lost himself completely in the myriad shades of blue. He was the gladdest Hobbit in Middleearth, to enjoy such a divine like beauty…  
  
They kissed again and their initial shyness faded and faded…  
  
Sam's tong felt so warm and soft, when it pawed carefully its way in Frodo's mouth. He moaned quietly. While he enjoyed the little play of their both tongues his fingers whirled through Sam's hair and pressed his head even closer to him…  
  
He felt something deep inside him, like an old need, always hidden. A wish, never spoken out. A great warmth was spreading from his heart all over his body. He no longer leashed his needs. He needed Sam so much. Today, tonight, right now and here at this place.  
  
His breath became heavier and he whimpered.  
  
He let Sam's head loose, drew back from him and as Sam's eyebrow whirled irritated, he placed a finger on his lips. He turned him softly on his back and rolled himself upon him. Bowed over Sam he caressed his warm cheeks, placed a brief kiss on his forehead and a more passionate on his lips. "My Frodo…" Sam whispered and Frodo felt the growing excitement of his companion under him. He lifted himself a little bit, so that Sam could enter him. Frodo moaned and closed the eyes, but the initial pain faded soon and evened the way for pleasure.  
  
Slowly they devoted in each other. While Sam penetrated him as tender as possible, felt how his own hobbithood became harder.. Sam's hands rambled from Frodo's knees, over his thighs, stroked his buttocks and finally his back. Tender but determined he pulled him closer, so that the silvery chain which was bound around Frodo's neck tinkled quietly and the cold metal of the ring tickled Sam's breast. It made him twitch and squirm and for a few seconds his hip bounced forward. Frodo moaned out loud.  
  
They started panting, clasping, fulfilling each other's needs. Their whimpers and moans mixed up with the rustle of the leafs. Their movements became faster and their little bodies started to sweat. Together they pushed each other forward, higher and further than aver before…   
  
"My Frodo! I will never let you go!" "Sam…!" Their voices broke of.  
  
Frodo closed his eyes again and his body started to tremble, as the unknown fire burned through all his veins. Sam shook under him and they both reached their fulfilment. Frodo collapsed over Sam. Exhausted and completely out of breath he remained there. Panting, sweating, listening to Sam's fast heartbeat. Sam interlaced his arms around the sensitive body above him and held him so tight, as if he never wanted to let him go again. The ring was now no longer cold. It lay there, between their both moving chests.  
  
After a while –when their heartbeats calmed down again- Sam stroked away a moist strand of Frodo's face and kissed gently his left eyebrow.  
  
Frodo smiled. "My Sam", he whispered. "I love you so much." "And I do so, too, Master Frodo, and I do so, too." Frodo smiled dreamy and touched Sam's face once more. "I am so glad that you are here with me."  
  
They laid there for a whole while in a tight embrace. They felt the magical wind of Lothlorien stroking over their bodies. They heard the whispers of the trees, their only witnesses.  
  
Whatever was yet to come. It wasn't important. Not now.  
  
They laid there, until the dawn crawled slowly over the land.  
  
~The End~  
  
Author's Notes: I'm incredible sorry for covering you with the words "each other" … :-} Being no native speaker my English will appear rather awkward I guess. Thanks to Tsunami for Beta reading!!! *hugs*  
  
I hope I can replace this txt-data through a nice html-things soon... 


End file.
